


Finding Comfort

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Finding Comfort

Ginny found him high atop the Astronomy Tower, the grounds eerily silent after the battle that had raged less than twenty-four hours before. The last hours were a haze of congratulations, grief stricken hugs, and the deep desire to sleep for at least a week. 

"I didn't think to look for you here," she said in greeting, a warm smile on her face which was nearly glowing in the moonlight. "You are usually much more down to earth." She stood next to him, the warmth of her arm against his made him feel more alive than he had in days, possibly weeks, or maybe only hours since Harry had finally finished off Voldemort. 

"How are your parents?" He needed to ask the hard questions first before they attempted any small talk. It just wouldn't be right to ignore the loss she'd suffered.

"Shocked. Distraught." She sighed heavily. "I don't think George will ever be the same."

They stood in silence for a long time, the stars winking at them as if they too knew the worst was over.

"Have you seen Harry?" Neville clenched his fists reflexively. He bore no ill will toward his friend, certainly not after he'd done so much for the good of so many. But a small, selfish part of him, the part he dared allow to dream somehow hoped he'd get lost on his way to reclaiming his former girlfriend.

"I spoke with him, yes, when he offered his condolences." Had Ginny sidled closer? Neville didn't move a muscle. "He needs my brother and Hermione right now, they are the only ones that really understand what he went through."

She slid her hand into his and squeezed. "I think I understand what _you_ went through this last year." Neville took a deep breath and turned toward her. In a single movement she'd wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, resting her head against his chest. 

Breathing in the scent of her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. Having Ginny in his arms, Neville looked toward the stars and wished this single moment could last forever. 

When she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, he found that moment was even better.


End file.
